Never Out Loud
by KizunaKyoko21
Summary: "Like a birthday wish, don't say it out loud... Never out loud..."


**Hey~ Kizucchi here! So since, I broke some hearts when I posted the last fanfic I've written... XD** **Think of this as kind of an apology letter. So anyways this time, I've written a NicoMaki fanfic~ No plot, just Nico and Maki having a precious time together. Fluff and bit dramatic. But I promise I won't make you cry now XD**

 **And uh, Disclaimers...** **I DO NOT OWN ANY LOVE LIVE FRANCHISE, THE GAME, THE ANIME, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. IF EVER, EVERYTHING WILL CERTAINLY BECOME SHIT *laughs like crazy*** **Okay~ On with the story!!!** **(P.S. NicoMaki and NozoEli FOREVER)**

"Ugh... I woke up earlier than expected..." I sighed as I turn to look at my digital clock by the bedside table. "4:19am..." I groaned and stood up. I walked towards the windows and opened the curtains. It was very early so it was really dark. The only thing that gives off light are the posts and the faraway buildings. After looking outside, I glanced at the sleeping figure in my bed. "Nico looks very different without her twintails." I whispered to my self.

It was years since we were school idols. Almost 15 years to be exact. Me and Nico settled in an apartment, not exactly big, but also not that small. After many years of studying, I've finally become a neurosurgeon and Nico is a very popular idol. To be honest, it's not always that I get to be here in our apartment at this time. Nico as well, so in times like one has a day off, we tend to make them match so we could spend time together.

I walked back to bed quietly and laid back beside Nico. I looked at her innocent sleeping face, it's not always that I see her like this. A very rare sight that only I get to see. "You're always this beautiful, I finally get why they always wanted you to perform. With your bright smile and your cute personality, I think I know why I fall for you everytime." I whispered as I caressed her cheek.

Superstitiously, I watched my words. Like a birthday wish, I didn't say it out loud. I feel like I'm in a cartoon, lovestruck, high as a balloon. I don't want to come down. I'm playing it cool, I don't want to rush this moment to soon. I want to stay like this for a while.

"Mmmmm... M-maki?" Nico woke up. "Good morning Nico..." I smiled at her, looking at her face. Eyes half closed, some strands of her hair standing up, and a small smile slowly forming on her face. "Good morning too, Dr. Nishikino~" She kissed my lips, a short one but very warm and gentle. "Don't call me that..." I giggled at the statement. "Why? Doesn't the Doctor wanted to be addressed as one?" She said in a small voice as she woke up a while ago. "Because she's not one today. Today, she's the number one idol in the universe's girlfriend. Can that be possible?" I place a quick kiss on top of her nose. "But the super idol doesn't want to be an idol even just for today too." She stated playfully. "That's new. I thought Nico wants to be the number one idol all the time?" I chuckled a bit. "Nope~ Today Nico-nii will be Maki-chan's number one~" She stuck her tongue out.

 _"I love you, Maki."_

My heart stopped beating for a moment. "Y-you're awfully honest today." I stuttered at her sudden words. "Don't be like that, spoilsport. Say something too." She blushed at her own words. "Okay then, come a bit closer." She scooted a bit over to me and I lifted myself to whisper at her ears. "I love you too, Nico." Then I kissed her cheek and laid back down.

"You're unfair! Why don't you just say it normally. Why'd you need to whisper it?" I can see she annoyed with what I've done. "I want to tell everyone you know? That you, Nico Yazawa, are my only one. I can even scream it out the top of my lungs too. But I'll just whisper it. I'll just whisper it only to you." I only smiled at her. "But why?" She asked again. And as the sun gently peeks out my window, I kissed her lip gently, with the warmth and passion since the first time we kissed, I simply whispered to her another one of my secrets.

 _"Because I don't want to change a thing..."_

 ** _A/N: SOOO? HOW WAS IT?_** ** _Beauty ain't it? *gets shot*_** ** _Anyways, I'll be writing something this week so keep looking out for me~_** ** _Don't forget to RR!_**

 **xoxo**

 **Kizucchi** ** _3_**


End file.
